A Second Chance
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry won, Voldemort lost. Draco seeks forgiveness and that turns into something more. Warnings inside.


**A/N: I only write Drarrys, don't I? This is definitely turning out to be an addiction. Well, no matter, I like doing this. I just hope you like it too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ok, this was supposed to be a two-shot that's actually two one-shots, but since they are not related, and simply two different stories, I separated them. **

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, and DH spoiler, graphic, too, so if you don't like it, leave :**

**A second chance**

The war was over, and luckily, Harry won. He finally managed to kill Voldemort, but it's been such a long road for Harry and, admittedly, everyone involved. So many people had died and even more were injured, but the world will heal, it always does and people always find a way to go on. Harry, in contrast, was finding it very hard to get over what happened during the summer. His life changed forever again.

Now by again I mean that he had already settled with the fact that someone was out to get him, and that he wasn't going to live a normal life. And Voldemort's death simply changed that fact, and now Harry actually had a chance at a normal life. Now if only he _could_ seize that chance then everyone would be happy.

After the war Hogwarts was in a right state. There were entire walls missing! The new headmistress, professor McGonagall, was beside herself with grief. She honestly didn't expect the repairs to be completed by the start of the school year, which everyone simply had to redo. Parents were fine with that fact, but the students, _that_ was a different matter, and yet Harry, Ron, and Hermione were actually looking forward to it, seeing as they were practically stranded all of last year. And for once, neither Harry, nor Ron got annoyed with Hermione's excited rants about school, even if it was all scary facts about N.E.W.T.s.

On September eleventh, the trio headed to Platform nine and three-quarter as always, but this time around, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't as cheery as usual. They'd lost Ginny in the war, and they'd lost Fred. But as everyone knew, life _had_ to go on. The three seventeen-year-olds, almost eighteen-year-olds, spent the whole summer trying to cheer the Weasleys up, but seeing as Ron was a Weasley too; it was all left up to Harry and Hermione.

After crossing the barrier, the trio cast their gazes around to see who was there and who was missing. The place seemed less crowded than the previous years, but that was to be expected. Yet, Harry seemed to get more attention than he ever thought he'd get. So when people started to crowd around Harry, Lupin appeared to settle them.

'Go on, people, nothing to see here. C'mon over there, go.' He then turned to Harry and hugged him. 'How are you feeling, Harry?'

'Uh, fine. How-' Hermione interrupted him and said, 'Sorry, but we have to go. Prefect duties.' He nodded to her and watched her go off with Ron after they hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry turned back to Lupin, who looked much better that the last time Harry saw him during the summer. 'So, how are Tonks and Teddy doing?'

Lupin smiled. 'Oh, much better. Dora's legs are getting better. They are no longer acting up when she over does it.'

Harry smiled brightly at the news. Poor Tonks had taken a hard blow to her legs during the last battle, and the healers thought she'd never walk again. But as Harry expected, she was a fighter and she had regained motion in less than three weeks after the war ended.

'That's brilliant, Moony. I'm so thrilled. Please say hi to her. I wish I could have seen her and little Teddy before school.'

Lupin shook his head and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. 'Don't worry about that, Harry. There will be plenty of time later. It's just been such a long summer, but it was good, wouldn't you say that?'

Harry nodded. 'In spite of all the losses, yes, I think it was a good summer.' The whistle signaling the last call sounded and Harry started a bit. Lupin smiled and gave Harry a little hug and said, 'Well, Harry, I'll see you later. Don't forget to owl.'

Harry shook his head. 'I won't.' Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each gave Harry a hug and waved goodbye. Harry pushed his trolley onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment. He found one and went in. He lifted his trunk up to the luggage rack and sat down next to the window. He sighed, thinking of how lonely this ride would be. Ron and Hermione had rounds to do and Neville and Luna were actually preoccupied with one another. Apparently something blossomed between them during the war. Harry chuckled at the thought and concentrated on the scenery. It's been a year since he saw it last, and he really missed it.

But just as Harry was drifting off into a different world, the door to his compartment slid open. He whipped around, his eyes gazing to see who it was only to land on none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry's blood ran rather cold at seeing the boy, even though he knew that Draco had been a spy for the order, but Harry lacked details so he figured he was still allowed to hate Draco.

He didn't even bother to stand up as he spat, 'What are you doing here, Malfoy?'

It was as though Malfoy flinched slightly at Harry's tone, but closed the door just the same. He looked around and finally decided to sit opposite Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond and barked, 'I repeat. What are you doing here?'

Malfoy looked at him and said, 'I just want to talk.'

Harry gave a cynical laugh and rolled his eyes. 'And what makes you think I want to talk to _you_?'

Malfoy shrugged. 'I know you don't, but I'm appealing to your Gryffindor traits and I'm hoping you let me talk. Please, and then if you want me to leave you alone forever, I will. I just want a talk.'

The pleading tone of Malfoy's voice and the desperate look on his face got Harry thinking that it was probably important. Plus, how much damage can a talk with Malfoy be now that his loyalties have been reveled? 'Fine, go on.'

Malfoy sighed and leaned back in his seat. 'I'm sure you probably have questions about me, what I've done for the past few years. I just feel like I need to justify my actions and seeing as you would _never_ ask me yourself, I thought I'd save you the trouble.'

Harry was wondering about that. He was only told that Malfoy was a spy, no more, no less. 'All right, tell me then. How did this get started?'

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow and said, 'It was Moony's idea.'

Harry looked at him with surprise. 'You called him Moony?'

'Oh, yes, I have for years now, even before he came to Hogwarts. Haven't you? Anyway, you see, after Snape became a spy, Moony thought that I should have a choice too. Snape told the order about me, and how my parents were raising me to become a Death Eater. So Snape took me out one night and I suddenly found myself at Number twelve Grimmauld place. That night I was told about Snape's loyalties, and I was given a choice; become a spy or a slave to Voldemort.'

For the second time, Harry's eyes pealed in surprise. 'You said Voldemort. I can't even get Ron to say that. How come you can say that?'

Malfoy shrugged. 'I've been hearing his name all my life, I recon at one point I stopped fearing the name. And something told me that if I feared that name, I'd fear him too. Do you think a young spy can afford that?'

Harry looked out the window. 'No, I don't think so.' And they were both silent for a while. They heard the lunch trolley pass by and they both got something to eat. Harry noticed that Malfoy's appetite wasn't that good; he barely had a few bites off of his sandwich.

'Are you all right, Malfoy?'

Malfoy looked at Harry with skepticism. He really doubted Harry's concern. But he nodded anyway, because even though he wasn't truly fine, he couldn't let Harry know what was wrong with him just yet. It was hard for Malfoy to organize his thoughts, but he needed to explain a few things to Harry, maybe make him understand. But how do you explain to you're rival that you don't really hate him?

'That night,' Malfoy went on, 'I chose to be a spy. I knew even at that age that I didn't want to become a Death Eater like my father and aunt. I always knew it would turn me into a murderer.'

'Like with Dumbledore?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded. 'Exactly. I couldn't kill him. I could _never_ kill a man and look down at his limp body knowing that I'd done that. It was too much for me.' He shook his head in dismay. 'I was a coward. I know that.'

Harry leaned in and rested his elbows on his knees. 'I wouldn't say that, no. What's cowardly about not taking another man's life?' Draco looked at Harry, questioningly. 'What I mean is, you did the right thing, regardless of the outcome.'

Yes, Draco hadn't killed Dumbledore, but Snape had. And Harry now understood why Snape had done that. Looking at Draco, Harry could tell there was no way the boy could have killed a man who gave him a choice between a life of servitude and a life as a free man. But there was so much that Harry still didn't know, and he couldn't venture a guess either.

'Malfoy, what did Dumbledore tell you when you decided to be a spy? I just think you were too young for that. What were you, ten?'

Draco nodded. 'Almost ten. But what made it an easy decision was the fact that I felt trapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I was taught that I should hate you, but as a child I always thought why. Why should I hate a boy I don't even know? What's he ever done to me?'

Harry scoffed, for that sounded nothing like the Draco he knew. 'And yet you've made my life a living nightmare.' Draco nodded, looking at Harry with rather hurt eyes, but it was true, he thought. He had made Potter's life horrid to say the least. All those fights, insults, and detentions he landed him in. He could completely understand why Harry hated him, but that didn't stop him from hoping that maybe, just maybe they could put everything behind them and become friends.

'I had to do that,' Draco said after a long pause. Harry eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he'd meant.

'You _had_ to, Malfoy? No one ever _has_ to do anything. You've always got a choice.'

If Draco were any normal person, he would have snorted at that, but seeing as he was an aristocrat he opted for rolling his eyes. 'Choices, Potter? What do _you_ know about choices?' That statement made Harry think. What _did_ he know about choices? He had to live with his aunt and uncle, and he was not given a choice. He had to fight Voldemort and wasn't given a choice. He had to sort of die to kill Voldemort and still wasn't given a choice. What did _he_ know about choices? Nothing.

'I see you have no answer to my question, Potter. So then you see, I had no choice in the matter.'

Harry shook his head. 'No choice.' He seemed very far away to Draco now. He honestly didn't think that simple question would strike such a reaction with Harry.

'Malfoy?' Harry looked at Draco now with intense eyes. 'Why didn't you have a choice? You could have told me, but you didn't. Just like Snape, you decided it was best for me to be left in the dark!'

Draco shook his head frantically then said, 'No! I had no choice! Ask Moony and he'll confirm that! He specifically ordered me to make you hate me! But that didn't stop me from trying to tell you everything. I tried when we first met. I thought if I became your friend, then I could tell you everything I knew!' Draco's fists were clenched and he was shaking with either rage or desperation, even he didn't know which. He realized that he was standing up and that Harry had sunk into his seat. Draco took a long calming breath and sat back down, crossing his legs elegantly.

Harry relaxed and asked, 'You wanted to be my friend?'

Draco nodded. Harry looked away and said bitterly, 'But I wouldn't accept your hand.'

Draco shook his head slightly. 'It was my fault, Potter. If I hadn't assumed my father's haughty air, you would have taken my hand. That wasn't my doing either.'

Harry looked at him again, but with a different intensity this time, something less aggressive. 'Lupin asked you to do that?'

'Yes, he thought that if I acted like my father I'd be safe from the Death Eaters, and I think he was right. With my own attitude I would have been eaten alive.' He paused for a second and looked at Harry with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 'In fact, that's why I wanted to be your friend. You've always reminded me of who I really was inside. Every time I felt like the darkness was going to take me over, I remembered how you would never let it consume you. And for that, Harry Potter, I thank you.'

Harry was startled at both the use of his name and at the sincere tone in Draco's voice. 'Er…you're welcome, I think.' And Draco smiled an actual smile that Harry has never seen on his face before. It wasn't a leer or a sneer, but a smile, and Draco got a smile back from Harry.

The smile dropped from Draco's face and he said, 'Will you give me a second chance?' He looked hopeful, but Harry could clearly see the skepticism in those silver eyes.

Harry thought a moment. Could he really give Draco a second chance? It was hard to believe that Draco was a spy for the order in the first place, and to find out he had to make Harry hate him, it was too much. And what Harry found even harder to believe was Draco's claims that they were alike, enough for Harry to have reminded Draco of himself for six, more like seven, years. And for some reason, Harry decided to give Draco the benefit of the doubt, for he knew that they could both use a friend, well, maybe friend is a strong word, more like companion.

Harry sighed. 'All right, Malfoy. I'll give you the chance you want.'

Draco gaped in a very un-Malfoy-ish way, until he recovered himself and closed his mouth. 'Really? Why are you so willing to give me a chance after all I've done to you?' Harry was getting annoyed real fast now, Draco wanted a chance and yet he kept reminding Harry of everything they'd been through. What did he really want?

Harry thought of an answer to Draco's question and that's when it hit him. He knew why he wanted to give Draco a chance. 'Because, you've never been able to be yourself. And who knows, maybe I'll like that person, as long as not _everything_ I've seen was an act.'

Draco smiled again and said, 'Not everything, just _some_ things. I really don't hate Muggle-borns. I'm ok with house-elves too, but that's probably about it. Everything else was an act.' The smile dropped again and Draco looked sad, and Harry found that he didn't like Draco to be sad. It simply broke his heart.

'No, you're wrong, Malfoy,' Harry said, and Draco looked at him with a quizzical look on his face. 'You're not a coward like I thought you were.'

Draco's eyebrows rose and he uttered a small, 'Huh?'

Harry chuckled, which was one of Draco's favorite sounds in the world. 'You've been a spy all this time; you can't expect me to believe you're as cowardly as you've seemed to be all those years. It must have taken a lot of guts to do what you did. I sort of…admire that,' Harry ended with a flush. And that's how their friendship started. They talked all the way to Hogwarts that day, knowing that all they had was each other's company.

Harry was kind of alone since Ron and Hermione were always preoccupied with each other's mouth, and so were Neville and Luna, and thus Harry needed someone new to hang out with. As for Draco, well you can't possibly expect the rest of the Slytherins to like him after they've found out that he was helping Potter; and so professor McGonagall assigned Draco to a private room all on his own, and far away from any Slytherins that would want to harm him. Harry thought that was sad. How would he feel if his friends abandoned him for having different beliefs? Not good, that was clear enough.

Harry was determined to keep Draco company, and whenever anyone asked him about it he simply told them to sod off. But after about two weeks from the start of term, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione still hadn't noticed that he was spending time with Malfoy, how would they when all either saw was, well the other. And oddly, Harry didn't care. He liked having time alone with Draco, and he wanted to get to know the blond.

But one day, as Harry was walking around the halls, headed for one of the empty classrooms, Goyle appeared to harass him.

Goyle grabbed Harry's robe from behind and pulled him into a secluded corridor. Harry barely screamed "hey!" before a hand clapped on his mouth, shutting him up. Harry was shoved harshly into an empty classroom and the torches came to life with bright flames. Inside, Harry found that he and Goyle weren't alone. Parkinson and Zabini were here too. Oh great, like Harry needed that now. They locked the door and Goyle let go of Harry.

Parkinson was the first to talk, as always. 'You! You corrupted _my_ Draco! You took him away from me! How did you turn him against the Dark Lord?!'

Harry looked at her with pitying eyes and said, 'I didn't take anyone from you, Parkinson. I'm not even sure he was _ever_ yours.'

She glared at Harry and then she lunged at his throat, but before she caught it, Zabini stopped her. 'Now, now, Pansy, mustn't really hurt the boy.' He approached Harry and glared at him. 'Potter, I'm very sure you've hexed poor Draco into switching sides. I'm one of his closest friends and I think I know him enough to know he wouldn't do that off his own accord.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Well shows how close you were with him. He _did_ switch sides without any hexing involved, and if you don't believe me, ask him.'

Pansy looked livid and she spat, 'Well no, we can't, can we? He's kept away from all Slytherins all the time now, thanks to you. You've taken away my future husband!' Harry knew that if he didn't get out soon, Pansy will kill him and leave his remains to Goyle, who'll probably just eat him or something.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'Oh no, you _never_ had any chance of marrying Draco, _ever_. I mean who would with your attitude?'

Harry should have been scared by the look on her face, but just as he thought that she would punch him or slap him, she burst into tears. Zabini held her to calm her down, and Goyle finally decided to make a move, but before he could punch Harry's lights out, Harry drew his wand and muttered a spell, putting the torches in the room out. In the darkness, Harry could hear Goyle's hand colliding with the stone wall, a groan of pain, and Zabini cursing. Harry rummaged anxiously in his pockets to find his invisibility cloak. _There, that silky fabric! _He pulled the cloak over himself and walked away from the ghoulish trio. Zabini spelled some light and cased it around the room, but all there was to see were empty desks and Pansy and Goyle. Zabini huffed and glared at Goyle, as though it were his fault that Harry was gone.

'Where could he have gone? The door was locked!' squeaked Pansy.

Goyle scratched his head and said thickly, 'Maybe he disapparated?'

Zabini slapped him on the back of the head and sneered, 'No, you oaf! He can't apparate inside Hogwarts! Haven't you ever read **Hogwarts: A History** before?' And with that they opened the door and stormed out. Harry had a fleeting thought of Hermione and **Hogwarts: A History**, before he remembered that he was supposed to meet Draco. He left the classroom with his cloak still on just in case the Slytherin ghouls came back. He ran for the classroom he was supposed to be in and after a few turns, he was there. He pushed the door open and slipped in. Draco was looking out of the window, lost in thought. He only turned back for a second as the door closed again; he shrugged and looked out on the grounds again. Harry chuckled to himself and went to stand next to Draco.

'Lovely night, isn't it?'

Draco jumped at the disembodied voice and looked around. He reached a hand towards the voice and pulled Harry's cloak off. 'Merlin, Potter, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!'

Harry stepped back, chuckling at Draco's reaction. 'Sorry, Drake, just wanted to spook you, that's all.'

Draco glared at him then sighed. 'Well mission accomplished. Now _why_ were you late?'

Harry shrugged, grabbing his cloak from Draco's hands. 'Your old goons ambushed me.'

Draco's eyes widened. 'What? Are you ok? What happened?'

Harry told Draco, especially about Pansy and the marriage thing, which oddly seemed to annoy Harry to no end. But when he was done, he seemed furious with Draco. 'Can't you control them? You have to make them stop; they are doing this for you!'

Draco gapped. 'You can't honestly think that I can go near them, let alone control what they do! It wasn't easy to begin with. Pansy's marriage idea scared the daylights out of me. Goyle always wanted to kill students, and Zabini always wanted to _jump_ _me_! Do you have any idea how hard that was?'

Harry seemed to take a step back, and he looked at Draco. 'You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking.' He started pacing just to avoid Draco's eyes. 'It's just that I'm tired, I can't handle bullies right now.'

Draco walked over to him and held his shoulders, which at the time seemed very inappropriate to Harry. 'Let them bully you then, and I'll be there to help you. Ok?'

Harry sighed and nodded, pulling away from Draco's grasp. 'And from the way they were talking about you, I realized that you're not safe.'

Draco chuckled cynically. 'We've already established that, Harry.'

Harry looked at him with surprise. 'What?' asked Draco. 'Have I said something wrong?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, you just said my name for the first time.'

Draco blushed and said, 'Would you rather I called you Potter?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I like it when you say my name.'

* * *

As the year went by, Harry and Draco saw more and more of each other. They ate meals together, they did their potions assignments together, and they talked a lot. And as Draco was friendless, and Harry's friends were preoccupied with other things, both boys let themselves get attached to the other. Students and professors were genuinely shocked by the two boys' new found friendship, but it was for the best, otherwise the school would have been demolished yet again.

But for a whole week, it was hard for Harry and Draco to hang out because of the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. So Harry had lots of training every night, while Draco watched until the training was over, then Draco would help Harry get to Gryffindor tower without collapsing with exhaustion. You'd think Draco would mind having to lug Harry around, but he _loved_ it. It was as close to Harry as he could get, because it was like Harry was avoiding Draco's touch. But Harry couldn't possibly have known about Draco's feelings, could he? No, impossible.

But one thing was certain, Draco wanted to tell Harry how he felt, but he was afraid of being rejected, or worse, ruining his friendship with Harry. He couldn't bear that, no, he would just have to wait and see whether Harry liked him as more than a friend, or not. But keeping things bottled up is not healthy, as you might know, and soon Draco will see that and know that he has to do something about it. Luckily, he will get a chance to speak his mind, and very soon.

* * *

The match was tough. Ravenclaw had a new Seeker and Harry had to work overtime to beat him to the Snitch. Harry had to duck under bleachers and loop around poles for the entire match. The Snitch seemed to be hiding, as though trying to tire Harry out on purpose. _Bloody Snitch!_ _Why won't it stay still?!_ The Ravenclaw Seeker seemed to notice something Harry couldn't see, and as both seekers lunged at the golden speck at the same time, the crowd erupted with excitement. A couple of laps around the pitch, a duck and a rise and Harry was there, but as his hand reached for the Snitch and closed around it, a rogue Bludger hit Harry in the back of the head and he was out.

* * *

Draco was leaning over Harry in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would only allow one person to stay with Harry and seeing how distressed Hermione was, the best choice was Draco, and so he sat there looking at Harry with incredible worry. He kept thinking of that morning when he was determined to tell Harry about his feelings, but he backed out when he saw how nervous Harry's team was. They did _not_ need a distressed captain, but now that Harry was lying in bed, unconscious and obviously in pain, Draco knew he needed to tell him everything. If he didn't soon, he'd burst! It was killing him to be around Harry just as friends, it wasn't necessarily bad, but he wanted more.

So as he sat there he started to talk after making sure that Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot. "Harry, you know what helped me through all this? You've asked me before, but I couldn't tell you. It was love, Harry. It was the only thing that made it all bearable, the war, the pain, the lies and hate!" He took a deep breath and went on, 'People think I can't love, but I _can_. I know so much about love, Harry.' He took hold of Harry's right hand. "I know that love can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable…unbearable, and strangely easy to mistake for loathing." He chuckled and his eye filled with tears. He leaned in and pecked Harry on the lips, but of course, Harry couldn't kiss him back.

'I love you, Harry.'

* * *

A few days later, Harry was back on his feet, and fit as a fiddle. His friends made some time for him for a while before going back to their usual snogging schedule that is. Harry didn't mind that so much this time, he needed to talk to Draco, who oddly seemed missing, and since no one knew where he was, Harry sent him an owl. After all, what better way to find someone than using an owl to do it? He asked Draco to meet him in their usual empty classroom.

So Harry went there early to avoid getting ambushed like last time. Draco walked in as though he hadn't been avoiding Harry for a couple of days now. Harry sat on the professor's desk and gestured for Draco to join him, so the blond did. They sat there silently for a while, before Harry started to talk.

'I heard you in the hospital wing.' Draco froze. How could Harry have heard him, he was out! _Oh this isn't good._ Harry got off of the desk and went to the window. 'How long?'

Draco didn't follow so he said, 'How long what, Harry?'

Harry looked at him over his shoulder and said, 'How _long_ have you been in love with me?'

'Since we first met,' Draco answered simply.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. 'No, that can't be true.'

Draco was getting both angry and frantic for Harry to believe him. He slipped off the desk and said, 'Why not?! Call it love at first sight, I don't care if it's corny, but please believe me!'

Harry turned around and looked Draco in the eye. 'But you never _even_ cared about me! Not once!'

Draco shook his head. 'Yes, I _did_. Maybe I didn't show it, but I cared a lot, Harry!'

Harry was breathing heavily now. 'Maybe that's true, but if you really cared, how could you hurt me so much?'

Draco's eyes were filling up with tears, but he didn't want to cry, so he decided to be honest and as calm as he could possibly be. He advanced on Harry and said, 'I pushed your buttons because I _knew_ you liked it as much as I did. I could see it in your eyes, Harry, like a fire that only woke up when _I_ provoked you. And for a few minutes you'd seem to be alive, a normal school boy, _not_ just The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived! I got under your skin because we _both_ loved it, admit it, Harry!'

And Harry started to think of all the times that Draco was able to wind him up, and he realized that it was true. He did love it, and Draco was the only one who could ever get to him like that. Draco backed Harry into a wall and then he whispered into Harry's ear, 'Remember how obsessed you were with me? Not just during sixth year, but always. You were always watching me, Harry. Why were you always watching me?'

Harry's breath hitched as he thought of an answer, but only one came to mind. His hate for Draco was nothing but a mask for something else, something more and easily mistaken for loathing. Harry _loved_ Draco, and he knew he had to admit it. Harry looked into Draco's eyes; barely a few inches away now and then he closed the gap between them. Harry and Draco were kissing softly, leaning on the stone wall.

Draco's tongue licked along Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth without a thought. He felt Draco slip his tongue in and explore the burnet's mouth. The kiss turned more passionate as Draco tugged on Harry's hair, bringing them closer to each other. Harry moaned into the kiss, and then they broke for air. Harry was panting and he could see the lust clouding the blond's eyes. Harry kissed Draco again as his hands roamed over Draco's toned abs, and then Harry felt something new, something pressing into his thigh. He broke away from Draco and looked down, blushing at the bulge in Draco's pants.

Draco looked away, seemingly embarrassed but Harry brushed their lips together and breathed, 'Take me to your room, Draco. Make me yours.'

Draco didn't need telling twice, he cradled Harry in his arms and left the classroom, headed for his private dorm. They arrived there without running into anyone, thankfully. He threw the door open and laid Harry in bed to close the door and ward the place off with a few silencing spells. Harry watched Draco as he expertly cast spell after spell, and he knew he wouldn't be Draco's first as Draco was his. And that reminded Harry of the fact that it _will_ hurt. Draco took his robe off and sat next to Harry.

He kissed him softly and started undressing the burnet. Harry was lost in Draco's touch as the blond ran his hands all over Harry's naked body. Then Harry helped Draco out of his clothes and when they were both naked, Draco straddled Harry's hips and went to work on the slighter boy's nipples. He sucked one into his mouth as he teased the other with his fingers. Harry was writhing underneath him, arching his back into Draco's touch.

'Ah, Draco, that feels so good…Oh Merlin!' Draco nibbled on Harry's nipple and Harry gasped as a shiver ran down his spine. Draco pulled away and attacked Harry's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance and Harry's finally gave up. Draco's fingers stopped teasing Harry's nipples and Harry knew why; they were going to prepare his entrance. Harry broke the kiss and looked at Draco's silver eyes.

'Draco, will this hurt?'

Draco smiled reassuringly and said, 'You want to be mine, right?' Harry nodded hysterically. 'Trust me then, I won't hurt you, but stay relaxed, ok?'

Harry nodded as Draco's head went bellow and Harry felt a finger push into him. He gasped at first and tried to change his position to get adjusted, until Draco's finger found that spot that Harry didn't know existed. Harry, at the feeling, started pushing down onto Draco's finger, but Draco held him in place, adding a second finger to the first. After that he sissored Harry's entrance as the burnet all but screamed for more.

'Draco, oh God, please, just fuck me already!'

Draco pulled away for a second to steal a kiss from Harry and then after a thorough lubricating spell, Draco thrust into Harry, as Harry screamed Draco's name. Draco started thrusting in and out and Harry was meeting every thrust with one of his own. Draco bent down to suck on Harry's nipples and then he pulled away to stroke Harry's neglected cock. After a few hard pulls, Harry came into Draco's hand, screaming so loud that Draco thought of how lucky he was in expecting Harry to be a screamer. Harry convulsed around Draco and Draco shot his load into Harry, collapsing onto the boy's chest.

They were both breathing heavily for some time, until Draco tried to slip out of Harry and get out of bed. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and said, 'Don't. Just stay inside me, please.'

Draco smiled and Harry and pulled him close. They spent the night in each other's arms, with Draco still inside Harry's ass. In the morning of course, Harry had a sore ass and he had a slight limp. Draco didn't tease him about it though; he'd never slept so well before.

* * *

About a month before the end of their final school year, Draco asked Harry to meet him on the Quidditch pitch alone one morning, though Harry didn't know if Draco wanted a date or a one-on-one game of catch the Snitch. Harry walked onto the pitch, broom in hand and smiled at Draco. Draco approached him and gave him a kiss.

Harry beamed at him then said, 'Why are we here, Drake?'

Draco smiled and said, 'Because I've got something for you.' He took Harry's hand in his and put something in Harry's palm. Harry looked at his hand and there laid a golden Snitch with an engraving on it. He looked at it closely to see the phrase: Harry & Draco Forever. Harry smiled and threw his arms around Draco; they kissed and parted as Harry noticed a mischievous smile on Draco's face.

'What are you planning?'

Draco shrugged. 'Oh, nothing, just a game of catch the Snitch.'

Two hours later they were beat and lying on the grass next to each other. Draco looked at Harry with such love, Harry feared he'd melt. Draco sat up and said, 'Take the Snitch out, Harry.'

Harry furrowed his brows as he sat up and took the Snitch out of his pocked. 'Why, Draco?'

'Put it in your palm the way you did when I gave it to you. It'll open up.'

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Draco said, 'Yes, yes, I stole Dumbledore's idea, but I doubt that he will mind.'

Harry smiled and did as he was told and the Snitch opened up. Inside were a couple of silver rings. Harry looked up at Draco with surprise written on his face. Draco smiled and took Harry's hand in his. 'Harry, my love, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?'

Harry bit on his lower lip as he nodded, and Draco placed the ring on Harry's finger then on his own. Harry threw himself on Draco, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, sending them both rolling across the grass. Draco kissed Harry as though he'd never tasted him before, then said, 'I love you _so_ much, Harry. Believe me now?'

Harry nodded. 'Of course I do. I love you too, Drake.'

**A/N: Hi again. I hope you liked this even though I know it's not like my usual stuff. I'll be posting the **_**opposite**_** of this story soon, I hope. By opposite, I mean where Voldemort wins and Harry looses, with lots of Drarry smut! in it too. I hope that sound interesting. It will be entitled "Pieces". The stuff between quotations is from the movie Stardust. I changed it a bit, but it's still **_**not **__**mine**_**. Now **_**please **_**review!** **I love getting feedback!**


End file.
